


I Love You Both

by Firebull



Series: YGO PolyShip Week 2019 [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 03:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20807795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebull/pseuds/Firebull
Summary: Momoe has some doubts about Asuka moving to America.For the YGO PolyShip Week 2019 Day 6: Worry, Future





	I Love You Both

"You know, I never expected to see you wear something like this," Momoe commented as she put the finishing touches to Asuka's prom dress. A rather big dress that made Asuka look like a princess from the movies - or rather a queen.

"Yeah, me neither," Asuka admitted sheepishly. She didn't bother to hide her discomfort. Not when it was only them. 

Junko rose a brow as she brushed Asuka's hair. "Just what did Fubuki do to get you to wear it?" It was, after all, way more dramatic than the dress over which Asuka temporary moved to the Orisis dorm for.

Asuka shrugged. "With it being the last time he gets to make such a public appearance here I thought I might as well let him do this."

"And?"

"And I'm not going to tell you the rest. You have enough blackmail as it is."

Momoe pouted as Junko giggled. 

"You're not wrong, but it would've been great," Junko said. 

Asuka smiled. "I'm sure you'll get your chance."

Momoe stilled after righting one of Asuka's sleeves. "We'll still be together, right?" 

Asuka's eyes softened. She took ahold of Momoe's hands. "Of course we'll still be together. Me being in America won't change the fact that I love you both." 

"But what if you find someone better? Feelings can change through great distance. They say that absence makes the heart grow fonder, but that's not always the case. What if you notice that you no longer want us?" Momoe's mouth moved as if she meant to say more, but her words were swallowed by the tears brimming in her eyes. 

"Momoe...," Junko trailed off. She didn't know what to say to that. Those were doubts she had long since shoved out of her head. Back when Asuka had first talked to them about going to America. And now they were starting to resurface.

"Hey," Asuka said to get their attention. Her eyes were filled with the same determination that had first caught their attention years ago. "I can't promise you that my feelings will remain exactly as they are now, especially once I no longer have to worry about the world ending like every year while getting caught in the middle of it. But I do know that my heart is telling me that the only way you'll get rid of me is if you now longer want me. So you got nothing to worry about." 

Tears of relief started to run down Junko and Momoe's cheeks. "Asuka-sama..." They said before they both threw themselves at Asuka, almost tackling her to the ground.

Asuka laughed. "Hey! Slow down! I still haven't figured out yet how to exist in this thing!"


End file.
